


Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Use, Past Sexual Abuse, Pre-Canon, Smoking, Time Skips, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Xavier and Montana were pretty new when it came to their relationship, but the secrets they hid from each other felt ancient. (Pre-canon, with some canon sprinkled in)





	Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble, but I really turned it into a whole ass fic for these bi legends. Lyrics and song title from Taylor Swift's, "Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince." Edit: I wrote this before Montana was revealed to be working with RR, so if she seems a little OOC, I’m sorry :D

You know I adore you, I’m crazier for you  
Then I was at 16,  
Lost in a film scene

“What the FUCK,” Xavier exclaimed, his head nearly bashing into the steering wheel.

Braking abruptly and parking on the side of the road, he hopped out, heading towards the back to assess the damage.

“Oh my god, what the fuck!” He exclaimed, a huge dent in the back of his Vanta-C.

A bleach blonde suddenly stepped out from her car in front of him, and he turned, seething to her.

“Did you do this?!” He asked, angrily.

She looked at his van, raising her eyebrows. “Shit dude, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you; I swear.”

He scoffed, turning to grab his wallet from the passenger side seat. “Clearly.”

“Well look, let me just get my contact info, and you can send me whatever the damages are.”

Xavier put his head in his hands, resisting the urge to cry in frustration, and feeling a panic attack coming. “You don’t understand, I have an audition for the last episode of M.A.S.H. in 5 minutes!”

The girl’s eyes widened, “Oh shit. Fuck, just hop in my car and I’ll take you, it’s the least I can do.”

Xavier nodded, calming down a little, and locking his car. “Okay.”

He followed the blonde to her car and buckled up quickly as he told her where to go. The girl drove like a maniac, and Xavier held onto the door handle apprehensively.

When they got there, the girl parked, and turned to shout at him, “Go, GO!”

He turned, speeding down the hallways to where his audition was supposed to be held, covered in sweat when he got there.

“I am so sorry, I just got in a car accident, and barely made it here.”

The man frowned at him, stuffing some papers in his bag, and stood up. “Listen son, this is Hollywood, and we don’t have time for bullshit excuses. You make it here on time, or you don’t make it at all. Get out of my sight.”

Feeling his heart drop to his ass, Xavier turned to exit the building, walking disappointed to where the girl was leaning against her car, smoking a cigarette.

“That was quick. How did it go?”

He sighed, leaning beside her. “They threw me out, basically saying I should’ve been on time.”

The girl clapped a hand over her mouth. “Dude. I am SO sorry. This is all my fault.”

Xavier shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder. “No, don’t say that. I mean, sure, you could’ve NOT hit my van, but I was only 5 minutes late, those guys were the dicks, not you. Besides, I appreciate you driving me here.”

The girl shrugged, blowing out a ring of smoke. “Was the least I could do after rear-ending you.”

“What’s your name?” Xavier asked, threading a hand through his hair.

“Montana. You?”

Montana. The name suited her. It was unique, and cool, just like her. He scanned his eyes over her form. She was wearing a ripped purple top, black studded jeans, and combat boots. A bright, zebra printed headband contrasted against her bleached blonde hair, and deep-set, brown eyes surveyed him, waiting patiently for his answer.

“Xavier.”

“Well, Xavier, sorry we had to meet under such unfortunate circumstances, but you should really call me about those damages. I want to help.”

Xavier nodded okay, and Montana dug through her studded black leather bag for a sharpie. Finding one, she grabbed Xavier’s hand, the heat of her skin alighting his insides like lava and scribbled down her number.

“Seriously, call me. I feel horrible that you missed your audition because of me.”

He grabbed her hand before she could leave, her brown eyes widened as her gripped both her hands in his. “Don’t stress about it. It sucks, but what could you have done? I’ll call you, but not because of the damages, I’ll take care of that.”

She smiled at him, eyes dropping to his lips. “Okay,” she whispered, bottom lip popping into her mouth seductively.

They said their goodbyes, and for once in a long time, Xavier felt hope.

Now I’m feeling hopeless  
Ripped up my prom dress  
Running through rose thorns  
I saw the scoreboard  
And ran for my life

They had been dating for about a month now.

Xavier was great. The sex was great. She felt comfortable with him.

But there were just some things she couldn’t tell him.

Case in point: this.

Montana gagged as she forced unwilling fingers down her gullet, the bile climbing up the walls of her mouth, burning her throat.

It was always horrible when it was happening, but when it was over, she always felt so much better. She supposed there must’ve been some sort of scientific explanation for that, but the simple one was that the food felt like anchors weighing her down, and once out of her body, she felt like floating.

She knew, vaguely, that she shouldn’t feel that way, that it wasn’t right, but she couldn’t help herself.

Washing her hands, she kicked open the doors of the bathroom, popping a mint in her mouth discreetly, and walking over to Xavier’s part of the studio.

Xavier grinned as he finished ushering the last of his class out of the room.

“Well, hello there, good-looking.”

Montana feigned surprise, looking around her. “You talking to me?”

Xavier wrapped his arms around Montana’s torso, her arms coming up to intertwine around his neck. Nudging his nose softly against hers, he whispered, “Who else would I be talking to?”

“Dunno, some people would say you’re pretty loose, Plympton.”

Xavier raised an eyebrow at that and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Some people could say that about you too, you know.”

She giggled a little at that, shivering pleasantly as Xavier’s breath grazed her neck.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, whispering “C’mere.” As they clashed tongues passionately, Xavier gripped a handful of her ass, lifting her up.

Montana wrapped her arms around his waist, both of them grinding against each other, moaning.

“I got a class in 20 minutes,” Xavier whispered against her mouth.

“I know,” Montana grinned. “I’m in it, remember?”

“Mmmm,” Xavier groaned, as he shifted around so her back rested against the floor-length wall mirror, legs still wrapped around him in a vice grip. “Guess you’ll just have to show your teacher what you know already.”

“Ungh,” Montana moaned, head falling against the mirror as he sucked a bruise onto the delicate skin of her throat. “Fuck, Xavier.”

Dipping his tongue back into her mouth, Xavier frowned. He tasted something that was…. Not right.

“What is that?” He mumbled against her skin. If he didn’t know better, he could’ve sworn it was the faint taste of vomit.

“Nothing,” Montana breathed, leaning back to look in her boyfriend’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

Feeling a slight pang of concern for Montana, wondering if she was sick with a stomach flu or something, Xavier shrugged it off, shimmying her lacy panties down her legs. He figured he wouldn’t push it, maybe she just had something bad for lunch, ignoring the fact that this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened before.

No cameras catch  
My pageant smile  
I counted days  
I counted miles  
To see you there  
To see you there  
It’s been a long time coming, but

Xavier had a secret.

Well, more than 1, to be exact.

It had only been a couple of months ago that Blake had found him, needle in his arm, laying on one of the benches of MacArthur park.

Everything had changed, mostly for the better, although he’d done some things he’d rather not think about.

Once he had gotten enough money, he ran as fast as he could, moving to a new part of town, and getting a job at the aerobics studio.

He knew that it was far from over, but at the time he just needed space away from what he’d done.

Xavier knew he’d die if anyone found out about the tape. Especially Montana. He couldn’t imagine how she’d feel, seeing him like that. He was just so ashamed about it all. At this point, he was living on borrowed time before it got out.

But things were fine, at least he thought, for now.

That’s all that mattered.

It’s you and me  
That’s my whole world  
They whisper in the hallway she’s a bad bad girl

Wiping her mouth, and doing her usual routine of washing her hands, and popping a mint in her mouth, Montana opened the door of the bathroom, heading to Xavier’s room, as always.

“Oh my god, it’s on her collar.”

Turning her head, she saw a group of girls, whispering and giggling in her direction.

Sauntering over, and dropping her bag on the floor, she crossed her arms, “You got something to say to me?”

One of the girls smirked and flicked at her jacket. “It was an ugly jacket anyways.”

The girls laughed and walked past her as she huffed and went to the locker room to change into her exercise clothes.

Walking into Xavier’s room, she froze as she realized the group of girls were there. Guess they were taking the class too.

Spotting her, the girls started whispering and laughing again, and she squared her shoulders back, walking to her boyfriend.

“Hey,” she grinned, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey babe,” Xavier said, giving her a tight hug.

She laughed, “You stink.”

Xavier huffed in mock-upset. “Well, if you don’t want a hug- “

Pulling him back in, and nuzzling into his neck, Montana said, “Mm, I never said that.”

Hearing a fresh batch of giggles, Xavier and Montana turned to the girls.

“What’s with them?” Xavier whispered, pulling Montana back into a hug.

“Ignore them. They’re a bunch of fucking cunts.”

Xavier turned back to look at Montana. “Woah hey there. What’d they say to you, baby?”

Stroking her face, Montana leaned into the comforting feeling of Xavier’s thumbs tracing patterns on her cheeks and gave him one last kiss before class started.

“It’s nothing. Just… I’ll tell you later, okay?”

Xavier nodded, tucking a strand piece of hair behind her ear. “Okay.”

We’re so sad we paint the town blue  
Voted most likely to run away with you

It was after class, and they were sitting in the Vanta-C, smoking weed in the Wawa parking lot.

It had been awhile since either of them had spoken, opting to lean back and enjoy the high.

“Tana, you’re making me a little nervous.”

Leaning up, Montana asked, “What? Why?”

“Well, you said you needed to tell me something after class, but you’re not speaking.”

Montana sighed, and took a deep drag of the joint, gradually dwindling away in her fingers.

“I-um. Don’t know how to say this.”

Xavier rubbed a reassuring hand on her arm, and she relaxed slightly.

Montana took a deep breath. “Sometimesafterieatimakemyselfthrowup.”

Xavier leaned back in surprise, and she felt disgusted with herself.

“I know, it’s terrible, it just makes me feel better.”

“Babe.... How long has this been going on?”

Montana took one last hit of her joint, before snubbing it out in the tray beside her.

“Since I was 12. My mom forced me to go to fat camp in middle school. One of the girls there taught me how to do it.”

Xavier continued his soothing habit of rubbing her shoulders, and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his chest. He blew out a ring of smoke and leaned down to kiss her head.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Thanks for telling me. Is that those girls were laughing about it class?”

She nodded and felt a couple of stray tears leaking into Xavier’s shirt.

He stroked her hair, and finished his joint, whispering, “Fucking bitches.”

He grabbed her face, kissing her softly, over her nose, eyes, mouth, and forehead.

“Anytime you feel like that, just ring me up, okay? I know I can’t really do much to help, but I’ll try anything for you. Just promise me you’ll try to stop, okay?”

She nodded tearfully, and sniffled into Xavier’s shoulder, feeling her heart clench at her words.

“It’ll be hard, but I’ll try. Promise.”

He kissed her head again, and they laid there for a while, just breathing in the smoke, and each other, her head on his chest.

Xavier was grateful she had told him such a dark secret. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to tell her his. She’d probably never look at him the same again if he did.

He just didn’t want to lose her.

Leave with my head hung  
You are the only one  
Who seems to care

They had been dating for about 3 months now.

Montana had just finished washing her hands in the bathroom, proud of herself for resisting the urge to vomit after her lunch. She knew that Xavier would be proud of herself as well.

She was reaching down into her bag, when she felt a piece of paper hit her hand. Furrowing her brows, she grabbed it and opened it.

Want to know who your boyfriend really is? Ask him about Blake.

Looking around in confusion, Montana wondered how the hell this got in her bag. She was curious who Blake was though, and how Xavier knew him.

Walking to his room at the studio, Montana smiled and kissed him. “Hey babe.”

“Hey, what’s up? You good?”

She smiled and nodded, heart fluttering at how proud Xavier looked.

“Hey, um, who’s Blake?”

Xavier looked up, face pale, and eyes widened. “What? How do you know about that?”

“I got a note.”

Xavier felt his eyes tearing up, and rushed out of the room, into a janitor’s closet. His head was in his hands, and he had to lean against a crate, breathing panicked and jagged, a panic attack.

The door opened a second later, and Montana rushed in holding him tightly. “What the hell is happening?”

“I’m so sorry Montana. I didn’t want you to find out. I love you so much.”

Montana gasped, this was the first time Xavier had ever said that to her.

“You just have to understand…. I had nothing. I was nothing. Blake gave me a choice; gay porn paid the most. But I’m not gay. I love you with all I have, I swear.”

“Wait, WHAT?” Montana asked, totally confused at this point.

Xavier looked confused now. “What did the note say?”

“It just said to ask you about Blake. You did gay porn?”

“Oh, god. Oh shit. I didn’t mean to say all that. Fuck. Fuck.”

Montana’s heart dropped. It didn’t bother her that Xavier did gay porn, after all, who was she to judge being bisexual herself, but the fact that he couldn’t tell her broke her heart.

“It’s fine, Xavier. I don’t care that you did gay porn. But I told you my deepest, darkest secret, and it really hurts to know that you couldn’t trust me with yours.”

Xavier sniffled, and wiped at his tears, “Montana- “

“No. Forget it. We’re over.”

Xavier looked absolutely anguished. “Montana, please. I just didn’t want to lose you.”

Montana swallowed a lump in her throat, crying now too. “Too late,” walking out of the janitor’s closet.

And I don’t want you to go  
I don’t really wanna fight  
Cause nobody’s gonna win

A couple of days later, Xavier called her. She picked up on the 3rd ring.

“What is it?”

“Please, just meet me by the studio. I just need to talk to you.”

Xavier explained everything. His mom, the drug abuse, the sexual abuse, everything.

It still hurt to think that he couldn’t tell her before, but she just felt terrible for him. She thought that she had it bad.

Hugging him, tightly, he cried into her shoulder.

“I understand. God, I’m so sorry, Xav. What happened to you wasn’t right. No one should have to go through that. This isn’t your fault. Please don’t think that it is. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

And I’ll never let you go  
Cause I know this is a fight  
That someday we’re gonna win

Xavier cowered as Blake gripped his throat tightly, sneering above him. “Now, you’re gonna come with me, or I’m gonna show everyone that tape.”

Xavier spat at Blake. “Fuck you. What, it wasn’t enough to ruin my relationship with the one girl I’ve ever loved, you have to take everything else away too?”

Blake laughed. “So, the girlfriend broke up with you, huh? Good. You belong to me. For-fucking-ever. Remember, I still have that tape.”

Xavier swallowed nervously as he got up. “What if I could offer you someone better?”

And I’ll never let you go  
Cause I know this is a fight  
That someday we’re gonna win

This was it. They were all gonna fucking die in this shitty, stinky old cabin.

Trevor tried desperately to block the door from whatever was trying to come through, as Montana sat down on the floor next to Xavier, cupping his face and looking into his eyes.

“Xav, shh, shh, I know, I’m scared too. But please work with me here. We aren’t gonna survive if we don’t at least try.”

Xavier breathed out, shuddering as he stood up, gripping Montana’s hand tightly.

He turned to look into Montana’s eyes as he cupped her face.

“I love you. I just want you to know that. I never stopped.”

Montana felt her eyes fill with tears as she whispered, “Me too.”

They were torn apart as a loud bang filled the room, with Trevor shouting, “Uh, guys? Some help here PLEASE.”

“If we survive this…. I want another shot. I should’ve never let you go over something so stupid, I realize that now.” Montana whispered, before making her way over to help Trevor.

Xavier felt something bloom in his chest, the first time in a long time, which was crazy considering the circumstances.

Hope.


End file.
